Sunday Breakfast
by PandaRum
Summary: One-shots. Luke, Percy, Rachel, Sally and May...what more could you want? DIS-CONTINUED
1. Pink Panties

This is a series of one shots, but they would be like little chapters of a big book. Luke is not a bad guy he never was, he went to college and now works as a EMT and is dating Percy and has been since Percy was about 18. Rachel is Percy's best friend and ex-girlfriend. Percy never found out about who he really was until he met Luke. Rachel is still the Oracle and Luke once dated Thelia. Hope you like it!!!

DESCLAIMER-DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!

* * *

PINK PANTIES

Luke Castellan had to blink at the image in front of him. Perseus Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood half facing the large mirror the pretty red head had given Percy for his twentieth birthday, and half facing him. Rachel stood behind the raven male with a large grin on her lips. Her curly red hair fell around her head like a halo of red berries and her apple green eyes held the very smugness that Luke and Percy both fell in love with. Unlike Rachel—who looked like she just single handedly brought down Kronos with her bare hands—Percy looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

The poor boy stood dressed in a light almost see through pink dress that barely covered the bottom curve of his round ass and pale pink stocks that came to mid-thigh. He was shoeless and had a ribbon tied around his head. Luke blinked a fifth time since he entered the room, staring closely at his half nude boyfriend. Percy fidgeted under the intense gazed, pulling the dress down to hide the little part of his butt that Luke could see. It was unfortunate—or fortunate, depending on how one saw it—made things worse—in Percy's case—the dress rose up from the front, giving Luke a peek of what laid under the pink dress. Tight cherry colored girl panties covered the tasty man parts that belonged to Percy—or Luke as the blonde likes to think.

"What in Gods name?" The blonde looked from his boyfriends crouch to his lover's ex-girlfriend and best friend.

"Do you like it, Luke?" Rachel asked the glint in her eyes became brighter with every second passing. "Percy and I put it all together just for _you_."

The tallest of the three didn't know if he should be amused and horny or feel sorry for the raven male, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that there standing before him, modeling in a tiny pink dress, was Percy.

"Luke—Percy began only to be cut off by his blonde lover's lusty growl.

"Get out," he sneered at Rachel, watching the raven male with a hawk's eyes.

The Oracle of Delphi just smirked at the look of fear that crossed her ex's face and skipped out the door, ignoring the screams of terror that left the green eyed male's mouth. "Have fun you two!" she yelled while she shut the apartment doo r behind her. An insane giggle could be heard throughout the building.

"Bitch," Percy murmured under his breathe as he shifted on his feet, glancing at Luke then the mirror, seeing just how ridiculous he looked.

Luke licked his lips and began circling the short raven, gently running his hand over Percy's ass, squeezing softly before giving his lover a light slap. The short male jumped and glared at his boyfriend. "Nice ass."

Percy turned his head around as Luke leaned in for a kiss; the blonde frowned and pecked the raven male on the check. Tan long arms came and wrapped themselves under long pale, picking up the smaller man, carrying him towards the large bed in the center of the room. Percy bit his lip and groaned as Luke's heavy weight lay on top of his, giving him that sweet pleaser of heaviness. Luke looked down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's thin lips, trailing his large hand down the side of Percy's pink covered body, running his hand over the skin of soft and muscular thighs.

"Luke, more please," Percy moaned and pulled the blonde closer, turning his neck to allow his lover more access. Luke grinned.

Sharp white teeth, nibbled at delicate skin while a hot tongue ran over neck and shoulder, with one more kiss Luke pulled down the thin strap to the pink dress Percy was wearing, allowing him to get to the rest of his lover's skin.

Sinking his teeth gently into Percy's pink nipple, Luke pushed the short dress up his boyfriend's thighs and grabbed the hem to the cherry colored underwear's and pulled them off. Percy looked up, green eyes widening, and pulled his legs apart, giving his blonde room to prepare him. Opening his mouth, the raven snaked his tongue out and began wetting the digits that entered his lips, lubricating the large and rough fingers. Luke pulled his hand away from his lover's mouth and nudged Percy's thighs farther apart, before sinking his fingers deep into the warm and tight opening that belonged to his raven. Percy groaned, and began adjusting to the thick fingers, gripping onto hard shoulders. Throwing his head, back Percy pushed down on the moving digits.

* * *

The soft chirping of birds awoke Percy, with a groan the raven haired male rolled over, only to hiss in pain. A sharp and painful stab came from the lower part of his body. Rubbing his green eyes, the small man rubbed at his lower back, hoping to rub away the pain. Turning his head, Percy smiled. Luke was sleeping on his side, his blonde hair in silk truffles, eyes closed—dip bags surrounded the underside of his eyes—and his strong arm was wrapped tightly around Percy's waist, holding the younger down.

Smiling, the raven haired male laid a gently kiss on his lover's lips, only to wake the blonde.

"Percy," Luke whispered opening his tired eyes, "what time is it?"

"About 8:35 A.M.," he said, running his hands through the blonde tousles, "Did get much sleep in Greece, did you?"

"No, not much, in fact not any really. Annabeth wanted to see Athena's temple and Thalia—Percy winced at his boyfriend's ex's name—and Grove attracted a Cyclops, then my dad wanted us to…you know never mind," Luke shook his head and nipped at Percy's lip.

"It seemed like you had the time of your life," Percy laughed at his lover's dismay, "but I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," the taller and older of the two said pulling the younger closer.

Snuggling up to the blonde, the raven male shifted to place his arm under the blonde's pillow. Percy frowned at the feel of lacy fabric, threading his fingers around the material; the smaller man pulled his arm back, tugging the fabric with him. His frown deepened as he saw what it was. Cherry colored panties laid limp in his hand, curled around his fingers. "What the hell?"

"Oh," Luke paused, staring wide eyes at the female undergarments. "Do you have to give these back to Rachel?"

"…Yes, why?"

"…I want to keep this baby's for a souvenir."

Percy blinked and stared at his boyfriend before looking back to the pink underwear, "You want to keep them?" Luke nodded. "You do know that these were the same panties that Rachel lost her virginity to, right?

The look on Luke's face made the pain in Percy's lower body worth everything.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T THEN I THINK I MIGHT NOT WRITE THIS ANYMORE...

PLEASE EXCUSE THE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING ERRORS.

SNOW*****


	2. Without

Thin soft lips pulled back, a mouth opened wide and the pink skillful tongue popped out. Luke shivered and glared—the banana got more action than he did. Percy looked out from the corner of his eyes, his boyfriend did not look happy. Pulling the banana away the younger male raised a single black brow, "Really Lu? Don't get pissy at the banana; it never did anything to you. You brought this on yourself."

And he did. If Luke hadn't lied to Percy about not know that Rachel had video taped them doing the nasties then this wouldn't be happening. The blonde would be sleeping with his lover in the same bed and not on the lump couch that the Stoll twins bought—more like stole—him as a house warming present and he would get to do all the naughty things he wanted to the slightly smaller male, but not he had gone without sex for two weeks! He had never gone that long when he was home, but Percy always reminded him that if he could go three months without him in Greece then he could for sure go two weeks without him at home—Percy knew he was pushing it, but when you find out that people have seen you naked—without your premising!—then of course you're is going to be pissed.

"Shove off Percy!" Luke growled.

"Mad Luke? Well it isn't my problem. If you want sex find it somewhere else, because I'm not your whore," Green eyes blazed with anger. What a dick!

The blond hissed and turned his head away murmuring something. Percy's heart twisted and his head shot up, towards his boyfriend, "What was that?" the hurt in his voice was evident but to the blond he didn't really care, he was pissed.

"Thalia wouldn't have cared!"

Green eyes watered with tears, "Well you know what Luke if you want fucking Thalia go and have her, because I'm not going to be your little bitch!" Without another look, the brunette grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door, slamming it shut.

"Fuck!" the plate of food in front of him flew, hitting the back wall.


	3. Author AlertAlways hated these things

Ok fans, let me tell you something I really like were my story is going and I would LOVE to continue it and I will. You see my computer broke and I just bought a new one . It cost me an arm and a leg . Yes I am without one of my legs and arms. I don't think I will be posting anything up until October because that is when I get internet…again. Anyways I'm using my school computer sooo…yeah. But I might post something up this month, don't know yet. Please don't lose faith in me because I will continue that story


	4. The First of Many

**Author Notes:** So yeah long ass time no see! So this was a quickie, like super quickie. I probably spent like an hour on this but I wanted to post up chapter three because one lovely person sent me a review AKA Shinigami! She or he asked me to update ASAP and now I have. Enjoy! And It does have grammer and Spelling mistakes. Oh by the way this is more of a Rachel and Percy romance. This is how Luke and Percy met. Review please! Oh and again remember that Rachel and Percy use to date!

"Rachel, Rachel!" Percy turned around in circles looking for his girlfriend. He couldn't find her anywhere. The streets were crowded with people from the protest and he had lost Rachel during all the commotion.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Never again, never." He hated coming to these things, just hated them, but he could never say no to Rachel not when she looked at him with those green eyes, her freckled face puffed up with a pout. He could still remember how she ran her small hands over his waist and down, her bottom lip popping out as she fell to her knees and…

"Hey watch out!" he didn't have time to react as someone pushed him to the ground. A scream came and people began to run, trampling over him. He curled up, trying to protect his front and face. He was gone for he could just tell and then a large hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled. People tripped as he was tugged away from trampling feet.

"You ok there?" a voice, a sweet like voice whispered into his ear. "You ok bud? Damn I hate these things. Yo, Hutts get your ass over here, we have a live one and he looks pretty beat up!"

"What happened?" Percy asked, blinked the blur from his eyes, he felt wetness on his finger tips as he touched his head.

"It talks!" blue eyes was the first thing that Percy noticed and then blond hair, the last thing that seemed to catch his attention was a pale scar that ran across the man's face. "Hey, Luke." The man pointed to himself.

"Who's Lucky?" he felt like he was going to throw up, he didn't feel good at the moment.

"No, Luke that's my name. Could you tell me yours?"

"Uh, it's Percy," a light flashed into his eyes.

"Could you tell me the date Percy?" the light went away and blue eyes came into his view again.

"June 3."

"Ok good," a blinding smile filled his vision. "You're not too badly hurt, have to stay home for a few days and not do any heavy lifting. Nothing is broken, you'll be bruised up from a while and—"

"You're a doctor?" Percy cut in; frowning at the blue jacket the man wore.

"Planning on it," the same smile came up again and a flutter filled his stomach. He frowned and glared at the ground. He shouldn't be feeling those butterflies, not when he was with…oh shit!

"Rachel," he tried to get up but those same large hands that saved him pulled him down. "Hey let me go I have to find Rachel!"

"Is Rachel your sister?" He was asked, blue eyes ranking over his body. He felt his muscles twitch. _No Percy don't be thinking about things like that! You're dating Rachel!_

"No she's my girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Percy!" he sighed in relief as Rachel came into sight, her red hair a bouncy curl. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I was so worried," she looked like she had been crying as she planted kisses all over his face, showing him with love. "Gods I was so scared!"

"It's ok, I'm good," he pulled away and sat her down. "Luke saved me…" as he turned around, he was met with nothing. The future doctor was long gone. "Oh never mind…"

"Percy you ok?"

"Yeah…let's go home," Rachel smiled and grabbed for his hand. Together they walked home, her head rested on his shoulder. For some odd reason Percy felt a pain in his heart and a tingle in his belly. He smiled, as he laid a hand on his stomach. He had a feeling that he'll meet Luke again.


End file.
